


Peer Pressure

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile">medawyn</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: vanilla, tatoo, sunlight</i>. AR.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peer Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medawyn).



> Written on 7 July 2006 in response to [medawyn](http://medawyn.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape: vanilla, tatoo, sunlight_. AR.

Harry followed the new bloke's progress across the lawn, wondering what made Snape think he was so special that he didn't have to wear robes. 

_Probably knows his arse is that fine_ , he thought, half-excusing himself from Ron's company so that he might seek out Snape's.

He found the other Sixth Year sitting under a tree by the lake, rolling up his sleeves. "Great tattoo. What is it?"

Snape started and replied, "Don't actually know—I was drunk at the time."

"May I touch it?" Harry asked, kneeling before Snape.

The other boy held out his arm in permission, and Harry bent down to examine the inked snake that was writhing its way through the skull on Snape's flesh. It moved suddenly, causing Harry to gasp and Snape to grunt in amusement. Harry swallowed and touched the snake's tail, which made Snape gasp; Harry felt as though a bolt of electricity had shot through his body, and the sensation set his nerves ringing all the way up his now-rigid prick.

"Your skin smells like vanilla," Harry said, without meaning to.

A smile twisted its way across Snape's sallow features. "You look like you've got a halo, what with the sunlight shining in your hair like that."

Harry dropped Snape's arm and rubbed his hands on his thighs. "Well, I—"

"Good afternoon, boys," Headmaster Riddle called then.

"Hullo, sir," Harry replied.

Snape merely nodded respectfully.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you making Mr. Snape feel welcome. What are you boys discussing? Not your lessons, surely, on such a beautiful day?"

Harry smiled. _Headmaster Riddle is nothing like that awful Dumbledore_. 

"I was just showing Potter my tattoo, sir," Snape said.

"Ah. Well, might you want one, too, Harry? I'm certain that could be arranged," Riddle said, his eyes glinting redly.

"Oh, well . . . I don't know, sir. I'm not sure my mum would approve."

In a conspiratorial tone, Riddle leaned down a bit and whispered, "We've all of us got our secret tattoos that our parents don't know about—but you shouldn't get one if you're . . . concerned," before straightening up and walking slowly away without another word.

"Nice one, Potter. Now the headmaster thinks you're still tied to your mother's apron strings," Snape said, when Riddle was out of earshot.

"I am not!"

"Prove it," Snape said, pushing himself up off the ground. "Let's go into Hogsmeade and get you a tattoo. I think I remember where it was my father took me for mine."

Harry bit his lower lip. _I can't let Snape think I'm a coward_. "All right—but you lead the way."

Snape smirked. "It is nice, isn't it?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at his arse. 

Harry blushed and felt glad of his robes, thinking, _At least Dad'll like my tattoo_. 


End file.
